Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Various electronic components enable functionality of many electronic devices in use today. For example, a cellular phone may contain various processors, resistors, inductors, capacitors, and memory. As devices become smaller, energy densities within various components may increase.
Some electrical components, such as ultracapacitors, can have high energy densities. In some cases, the high energy density associated with an electrical component may cause the component to fail. A component failure may be an explosion or venting of gas. For example, a modern capacitor has a scored top, and when the capacitor fails, the top may split open to allow the gas to vent.